


you'd think that people would have had enough of silly love songs

by MantisandtheMoonDragon



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Daddy Issues, Edgy Fluff, Estrangement, F/M, Fanon Backstories, Gambling, Gen, Grandad Issues, Implied Sexual Content, Multi, Music & Magic, Repression, Royalty, crackship, found family (kinda)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:15:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25453744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MantisandtheMoonDragon/pseuds/MantisandtheMoonDragon
Summary: They're both failures, it's just a matter of perspective.
Relationships: Charlie Magne/Husk, Husk & Charlie Magne
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	you'd think that people would have had enough of silly love songs

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: There are a few things of note going into this.  
> 1.) Yes, this idea came entirely from some really beautiful fan art  
> 2.) Husk died in the 70s, so there's a little slang here and there.  
> 3.) Charlie and Vaggie are best friends, not girlfriends  
> 4.) I'm aware of this being a crackship (my favorite kind of ship) and that there are already established relationships in the actual webshow, so I'm not going to tolerate any complaints on that front. It's very easy to avoid this fic if you're not interested.

Something was always going on at the hotel. The literal Hell they lived in wasn’t completely foregone when it came to the building itself, or its residents by any means. And the people in charge of this whole operation were hardly what you’d call responsible adults. Enthusiasm and passion weren’t substitutes for good sense, so something was always going sideways. 

Nevertheless, their host Charlie was sickeningly upbeat for the most part, but even demons born from BOS (Before Original Sin) ran out of steam from time to time. Husk was internally somewhat impressed that her demeanor kept for so very long. There were very few moments when she succumbed to the exhaustion of riding on an ideal  _ so asinine _ , that her own father had essentially disowned her. 

Husk, for his part, hardly saw her alone, save for those very few moments. If he cared enough, the feline demon might’ve wondered why Charlie was all alone every time ‘those moments’ showed their ugly heads. 

Like now, when she came over to the bar, phone clutched in hand and eyes red like the sun - whether from anger or sadness, Husk wasn’t sure - and took a seat. 

She’d sat primly on one of his bar stools for a minute or two, before her shoulders slumped. Charlie’s expression became marred by faint grooves in the skin while she sighed and stared at the lacquered wood beneath her palms. 

“Dads, huh?” Husk mumbled just above the rim of his bottle. His glowing eyes shifted from Charlie to anywhere else, then back. 

“Huh?” Charlie looked up, eyes wide as if she was only now aware that she wasn’t alone. “Oh! Um, that’s… it’s not like that. I -”

“Don’t sweat it, princess.” Husk held up a free hand. “I’m not gonna say shit. You’re not the first kid ta get the shaft from their pop just cus he doesn’t understand that you’re a person too. You won’t be the last, either.” 

Charlie’s mouth fell open, and she blinked at Husk in stunned silence while he put his near-empty bottle down and busied himself with polishing off some glasses (a nervous habit that he wasn’t interested in sharing). 

He eventually got tired of her staring, and glared. “So, you want a drink or what? You’re takin’ up space if not.” 

Charlie jumped in her seat. “Oh, yeah. Sure! Um, can I have some root beer, please?” 

It was Husk’s turn to gape at her, brows rising to his hairline.  _ Jesus Christ.  _

“You think a can of soda is gonna make you happy?” He asked gruffly. “I only got the kiddy cola stuff, no actual  _ coke _ ya know.” 

“Sugar makes people happy!” Charlie replied, though her indignance lacked any true heat. Eventually, her blonde head was ducking down again and she was shrugging. “But maybe it won’t be enough today.” 

“Here.” In the blink of an eye, Husk had filled a shot glass full of amber liquid and let it glide across the table to the she-demon. 

She reached out and caught the shot glass with a bewildered expression. Her eyes met Husk’s, and he made a point to look apathetic. “Stop that mopin’, can’t stand that shit.” 

“I’m sor-”

“Just take the shot already.” Husk interrupted. He shook his head as the princess slowly followed his advice, infuriatingly tentative like a newborn fawn until she gagged while trying to down the alcohol as quickly as possible.

* * *

Thank fuck this skyscraper of a hotel had an elevator. 

Husk had managed to corral Charlie’s bumbling self after a few agonizing minutes of overly-loud explanation. She’d agreed to go to bed, obviously with the need of help, as even on the way up to her suite, Husk needed to keep a steady hand on her shoulder. The motion of their coach was enough to unsteady her so that Charlie couldn’t even keep to the wall without being spooked over it. 

Husk was over it long before they got to her floor, and only sighed before catching the young woman from falling straight out the sliding doors. The cat demon picked her up by her underarms and all but dragged her lightweight body across the hall. 

Another heavy sigh left Husker as he maneuvered Charlie into one arm to grip the doorknob and open it with the other. She groaned, gripping onto his arm in an attempt to use it as a balance for standing up straight. It was, of course, incredibly difficult for some reason, with Husk hauling her forward at the same time. 

“What? You wanna stand up, now?” He asked, tone condescending but light. The stubborn glare he received in return had all the fire of a wet match, but upon letting her go, he watched Charlie sway on her heels. “Alright kid, go on. Stand up.” 

“Stop… being a jerk…” She murmured, words slurring stereotypically. The bend in her gait was gradually straightening up, but her glossy eyes never left him. 

Ms. Magne managed to stand tall before actually giving him a once over, looking at him up and down. 

_Oh boy._

“Kiss -- me.” Charlie hiccuped in between words, arms held up and out like a child imploring that they be picked up. She fell forward, perhaps remembering when he’d caught her beforehand in the elevator and anticipating that he would acquiesce again. 

It was tough luck for her though, when her companion merely pushed her back with the mild form of one paw. 

Charlie fell back with a yelp, and Husk began to laugh, pitiless. 

“You are wasted.” He leaned against the bedpost and stared at the princess fondly. It was hard not to laugh at Charlie while she pouted with her full cheeks and scrunched little nose. Still not all there, but willing to make a fool out of herself trying to prove otherwise. 

“You’re no fun.” She huffed, shifting on the bed to lay right-side up. Her arms stretched, suit cuffs rubbing against the satin comforter as if she were getting comfortable. 

The wariness that kept Husk’s tail twitching wasn’t unwarranted. Even a drunkard like himself was well-versed at tells, and the plain obvious. Charlie had been easy to read from the start, apart from her insatiable ambition to redeem sinners, and she was only slightly more clumsy in her stubborn behavior while intoxicated. 

Husk counted backward from ten, pushing down the strange unease that came with watching a woman stretching in front of him. 

Her big eyes flicked back to him, hazy but determined. _Here we go._

Charlie thrashed, attempting to jump off the plush mattress to escape her involuntary caretaker before he simply stepped forward and let her run into his unyielding form.

“Hey, hey,” Husk immediately braced her with both hands. “Woah there, boozy. I took time outta my night to get your royal ass up here, now stay put.” 

Charlie groaned, eyes rolling in the back of her skull for half a second as Husk assumed she was processing what he said. She let herself be firmly pushed back onto the mattress with Husk guiding her down. 

She had grabbed him by the bowtie, and with formidable strength, pulled him down to her level and kissed the first thing she made contact with. Charlie’s puckered lips immediately opened as soon as she felt the corner of the cat demon’s mouth. She tongued his cheek, desperately searching for access to his mouth which subsequently formed into a grimace. 

In the midst of his disgust, Husk supposed that being sloppily kissed by a blue blood was child’s play compared to other drunken behavior he’d experienced. 

But then his eyes went wide, and his curled lips went slack as Charlie managed to actually find his mouth. She was halfway up from the bed, pressing her chest to Husk’s, drawing so close that he could no longer see her features as well as before. Dark, thick lashes brushed against his fur… and then he was opening his mouth.

Husk swore he felt the princess of Hell wiggle as he embraced her, paws secured over the delicate curve of her hips. Her tongue was soft, and Husk could taste the faint traces of alcohol she’d drunken, even as he tentatively reciprocated her actions. 

The breathless little moan she then gave made Husk shiver, his head tilting back just so Charlie could follow him. 

His paws rose, soothing her sides as he walked forward, guiding Charlie back to her bed for the third and final time. He asserted himself by pinning her down with his upper half, chest to chest even with the awkward angle. He’d become the aggressor, trying to swallow her whole while they sunk into the mattress. 

Another moan had him pressing her down somewhat forcefully, seeking to hear that noise again. And again. The wings on Husk’s back were shaking like leaves on a tree, fighting not to stretch out to their full span with the adrenaline while the claws of his feet dug into the carpet beneath him.

Charlie broke away with a gasp, arcing into her companion just as he pulled her arms from around his neck. Husk groaned, heat shooting straight to his groin, while lifting himself off the princess. 

“Uh…” He swallowed hard, instinctively patting down the fur on his head and chest. Time froze for an instant, with Charlie peering up at him from half-lidded eyes that, even in the shadows, sparkled with light. 

Husk cleared his throat finally, though unable to break off eye-contact. He could see her lips quirk into a tiny smile, shining eyes drooping until they were slivers of black against her pale face. 

He backed away from her bedside, half-expecting for her to try and get the drop on him again while he was still slightly huffing for breath. She stayed put, the rise and fall of her chest slowing into a relaxed rhythm while Husk opened the door behind him.

He turned to leave, hesitating only to look back at the silhouette of a sleeping princess. 

“G’night, Charlie.” He spoke aloud before the door shut behind him. 

**Author's Note:**

> More to come, mostly for fun. Thank you for reading!


End file.
